Beyond
by Pilot02
Summary: [Kiriban story for Sweet Little Kou] Somewhat angsty story about Koushirou and others. [ Yaoi | Koukeru | Daishirou | Taishirou | Angst | Death ]


Beyond  
by Pilot02  
Kiriban story for Sweet Little Kou  
  
* * *  
  
[It Must Be The Goggles]  
Taishirou, Daishirou, and Taisuke!  
http://mbg.100megsfree4.com/  
  
* * *   
  
"You don't understand--I've got to find him! This is important, Tai! Tell me where Kou went!"  
  
"Well, I think he went across the street, into the Tamashii park. Sorry, I don't know any more than that."  
  
"No, that's enough, thanks Tai."   
  
"Hey, it's no big deal. Good luck!"  
  
  
Screeching and honking filled the air moments later.  
  
  
"I'm sorry to have to report that a truly tragic event has occurred this evening. A drunk driver struck and killed 17 year old Motomiya Daisuke as he was crossing Sakura Avenue to get to Tamashii park. The driver was going an estimated speed of 50 miles per hour, and Daisuke was pronounced dead on arrival by the first responding paramedics.   
  
"The driver has been taken into custody and now faces up to 20 years in prison for driving under the influence and manslaughter.   
  
"Daisuke had been a 17 year old, athletic male who attended Odaiba High. He was in the advanced algebra and chemistry classes, and was a part of the soccer team during season. During the off season, he was often spotted helping out with the computer club after school, even though he was not an official member.   
  
"The funeral services will be held on the 23rd; more information is available by calling the number on your screen. I now ask for a moment of silence in memory of Motomiya Daisuke."  
  
  
* * *   
  
"Hi Tai!" I said as I walked over to him. He grinned and waved, then returned his attention to the soccer ball he was kicking at the wall.   
  
"You doing anything today, Kou?" He asked, then caught the ball so he could turn his full attention to me. I grinned and answered.  
  
"Yeah, actually I'm going to a movie and then to the new laser tag place downtown."  
  
"Oh? Who with?" Tai said, a slight grin on his face. He twirled the soccer ball around on his finger, then kicked it to me. I returned it with a well placed kick and he spoke again. "A special someone, perhaps?"   
  
This time, I blushed, even though I tried to keep it down. One of the down sides to being a red head is the pale skin--it shows a blush no matter how small. "I'm going with Takeru, Tai. Stop teasing me." I said, sending a mock glare his way.   
  
He just grinned, rolled his eyes, and pushed me down the street, telling me to "hurry up or be late for the date."  
  
* * *  
  
The movie, even though the previews had been good, was exceptional only in its unsurpassable degree of stupidity and overused clichés. The whole story line was about this "ghostly spirit" who exacts revenge on everyone from its second grade teacher to the president of Zimbabwe. To add to the poor quality, the information presented in the movie contradicted itself the whole way through; in not one place did the facts agree!   
  
Takeru was even more disappointed than I was, since it was his money that was used to purchase the tickets. "I'm really sorry the movie sucked so badly, Kou." He said, turning to me outside the theatre.   
  
I grinned at him and shook my head. "No, it's not your fault. Besides, I still had fun. I at least got to spend time with you." I said, and blushed afterwards.   
  
"Thanks, Kou," he said, and he grabbed my hand. "I had fun too--but we need to get going, or we'll be late."  
  
As we walked down the street, hand in hand, I couldn't help but feel that we were being watched. We reached the laser tag place and, if anything, the feeling had been amplified along the way. Soon after getting started, however, the feeling was pushed to the back of my mind.   
  
  
The feeling I got from the game was, I'm sure, pure adrenaline coursing through my veins. Takeru and I ran deeper and deeper into the maze that was the playing field, and generally had more fun than I can recall ever having in my life.   
  
He was always one step ahead of me, and so I chased him around, naturally. I had become used to the teasing glances that he would send to me from just around the corner, and him calling out to me every few seconds.   
  
I hadn't been prepared to find him lying on the floor, unconscious and bleeding from an apparent blow to the head.   
  
* * *  
  
"Takeru!" I called as I ran to his side, panic already setting in. What happened? I flung myself to the ground next to him and checked his vital signs. Breathing? No. Heartbeat? No. I started CPR right after pressing the emergency button on the vest that was required gear for the game.   
  
Breathe, compress. Breathe, compress. Mechanically I kept up the rhythm; breath, compress. I was in a rather dazed state of mind when the paramedics pushed me away to stand off to the side, staring at the mirror across the room from me. A chill went down my spine and goose bumps appeared on my arms, which I rubbed to get warm again. I looked around the room, then back at the mirror.   
  
Something was being written on the mirror--and the medium used was red. Blood red, the substance dripped slightly as it was smeared across the reflective surface. Coldness rushed over me as I read the finished message, and I swore I saw a near transparent tuft of burgundy hair on the other mirror out of the corner of my eye, but when I turned my attention to it, nothing was there. The mirror, when I looked back on it, was just as immaculate as it had been before.  
  
I knew, however, that I hadn't imagined the message. It had said, quite clearly, "Koushirou is Mine, TR!"   
  
Choking back a sob, I fall to my knees, shivering horribly in the chilled air. I feel a faint pressure on the back of my head, and when I turn nothing is there, but the motion triggers a dizzy spell like none I've ever had before.   
  
I collapse onto the floor, unconscious.  
  
* * *  
  
// I'm standing in a field--grass cut short and a border of thick trees all around. No one else appears to be there, but I look around once more, in case I had been mistaken the first time.   
  
// There!   
  
// Takeru's running toward me, smiling the way he always had, just for me. I wave happily, but something drives me to continue looking, as if something was there that I needed to see.   
  
// Daisuke?   
  
// He's running to me from the opposite direction, and he, too, is grinning in an overly enthusiastic manner. They're so close now...  
  
// I reach my hand toward Takeru out of habit, but Daisuke pushes him out of the way and jumps at me, clinging on like a half drowned child would to anything that floats.   
  
// He grins and leans close to me, his lips brushing against my ear. 'You're mine, Koushirou, you're mine...' he whispers, and then... and then...?  
  
* * *   
  
I snapped my eyes open, clutching at the sheets that surrounded me.   
  
Sheets?   
  
I ignored the change in scenery for now, since I had something a bit more pressing on my mind. The last image in the dream I had was of Takeru, lying broken and bleeding on the ground. I shuddered and pushed the mental picture out of my mind, taking in my surroundings for the first time since I woke up.  
  
Tai was dozing in a chair by my side. I smiled--he's such a good friend. Suddenly I frowned.  
  
Where's Takeru?  
  
I touched Taichi's shoulder and he woke with a start, grinning sheepishly at me. "Guess I fell asleep, huh?" I nod, but fail to return the smile as I voiced my inquiry of earlier.   
  
I watched as Taichi's face fell, his eyes directed downward to avoid meeting my own. When he finally did look back up at me, his gaze was filled with sadness. "I'm sorry, 'Shirou... There was nothing they could have done past what they did. I made sure they tried their hardest, but nothing worked. I'm sorry," he trailed off, looking at me through saddened eyes.   
  
I felt tears gather in my own eyes, finally spilling over to run down my cheeks. "Tai..." I choked out, rubbing almost angrily at my eyes.   
  
Tai knew what I needed most, and he willingly offered what consolation he could. As he gathered me into a comforting embrace, he whispered soothing words in my ears. "Shh, don't cry, 'Shirou," he said, but I cried on.   
  
"It was Daisuke... he did it... He liked me, Tai," I said, my words coming out in half whispered gasps.   
  
There was nothing worse in the world than knowing you had broken someone's heart, even unintentionally, and I had.   
  
"What do you mean, it was Dai? Kou, he's dead." Tai's words came out very confused sounding, and I couldn't blame him. I must've sounded crazy.  
  
"Tai, I know that! But it was him! Who else called him TR? Who else, Tai?"   
  
"I'm sorry, 'Shirou, I really am. He... he was going to tell you, that day... I know this now, but I didn't then. I'm sorry all this happened, 'Shirou."  
  
I knew from the tone of his voice that he was being sincere. He never could hide things like that from me. Hesitantly I returned his hug, and slowly was able to calm down.   
  
The longer we stayed in the embrace, we became more and more comfortable with each other. After quite some time, or at least what felt like quite some time, Tai started shivering. I joined him soon after, noting absently the drop in the temperature.  
  
With a jolt I remembered the same phenomenon occurring earlier, when Takeru... I shook my head and held tightly onto Taichi. He wasn't quite sure of what was going on, so he remained quiet, just returning my desperate embrace.   
  
"No, you can't take him. I won't let you!" I said, looking around the seemingly empty room for some sign, though of what I wasn't sure.  
  
Tai's gasp alerted me to something that was amiss, and I quickly turned to face the window behind me. In it, we could clearly see Daisuke's face, though we both knew he wasn't in the room.   
  
He was, quite literally, the epitome of sadness; desolation personified.   
  
Crimson colored tears left red tinted trails down his cheeks as he stared at Tai and I. He shook his head violently, the tears coming at a faster pace.   
  
I turned back to Tai, an apologetic look on my face. "I'm sorry, Tai..." I whispered, pulling him close for a kiss.   
  
A soundless cry escaped Daisuke's lips, and seconds later both Tai and I plunged into the darkness beyond.   
  
* * *  
  
"A bizarre, and yet saddening incident occurred today. In the hospital being treated for a head injury received while in the new laser tag arena, Takaishi Takeru passed away. The doctors had done all they could, but there was no saving the young boy.   
  
"Takeru's boyfriend, Izumi Koushirou, and good friend, Yagami Taichi, were in another hospital room on the other side of the building. Roughly a half hour after Takeru's death, both Taichi and Koushirou were found, dead, in Koushirou's hospital room.  
  
"The cause of death is still being investigated, but what is known is that it is the same pattern as what killed Takeru.  
  
"We will have more on this story as we get it, so stay tuned for more information."  



End file.
